The present invention relates to optical interferometers and is more particularly directed to an apparatus that utilizes fiber optics to direct the multiple light paths within the interferometer itself.
An interferometer is a device that utilizes light in order to make precise measurements. These measurements may include measurements from very small distances to measurements of binary star separations. Also, in interferometer can be used to determine refractive indices, measure the deformation of surfaces and measure small ultrasonic vibrations in a surface.
The prior art teaches several different configurations for interferometers. Some of the more well known configurations are the Rayleigh interferometer, the Michelson stellar interferometer, the Fabry-Perot interferometer, and the Mach-Zehnder interferometer. All of these interferometers use an air path to transmit the light from the source to the eventual interference target. Fluctuations in the ambient atmosphere due to local variations in temperature or pressure can introduce phase changes into the optical paths which are not the same for both the signal and the reference path. These fluctuations in phase introduce noise into the interferometer which limits the ultimate sensitivity of the device.